


Breakfast in Bed

by CommonwealthCutie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonwealthCutie/pseuds/CommonwealthCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's birthday & Steve and their two kids have a delicious surprise in the works for their favorite dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Bare feet gently padded down the hall, hushed whispers and giggles fill the home. Steve guides the wild youngsters to the kitchen, offering bribes for them to keep their voices down. He pulls the egg carton from the refrigerator, setting them on the counter before removing the rest of the ingredients from the cupboards. Tiny hands are eager to get their hands dirty, promising that they'll be good helpers. Steve couldn't refuse their request. After all, it was Tony's birthday and breakfast in bed was one of his favorite things to wake up to since the kids were old enough to help and concoct their own recipes. 

“Blueberry eggs and ketchup.” 

Steve smiles, grabbing the blonde boy and setting him up on the kitchen island along with his younger sister. He repeats them, “Blueberry eggs and ketchup?” The child nods with a toothless grin. Steve shrugs, “You're the chef.” He pats their thigh before turning is attention over to the little girl who's practically bouncing out of her freckled skin. “How about you, May?” 

The girl grinned, pressing a small finger to her lips. She squinted, reaching deep into her mind for the best possible meal she could make for her dad. Her eyes sprung open, legs kicking out at the open air before her. She curled an index finger at Steve, beckoning him to come closer. He leaned in and she cupped her tiny hands over his ear, whispering what she wanted to cook for her dad. Steve gasp, a wide grin on his face only made the girl's excitement grow by ten folds. 

“Are you sure?” He crouches so he's level with her. May nods the same toothless grin as her brother. 

“Tell me!” Pete groans, “I need to know if her's is better than mine.” 

Steve laughs, “I dunno, Pete. I'm not exactly sure there's anything that can really beat blueberry eggs and ketchup. He winked at the little girl who was pretending to puke. The boy smirked, puffing his chest out. “May wants to make Dad some chocolate chip waffles.”

“Smiley face waffles!” She's fast to correct him. 

“Smiley face waffles.” Steve corrects himself and Pete shrugs at his sister's idea. “Here, let's hurry up and get this food cooked before your dad wakes up.” 

May and Pete snort. “Yeah, right.” May pointed at the calendar stuck to the fridge door, “It's Sunday.” 

“Yeah, Dad doesn't wake up early on Sundays.” Pete chimed in, hopping down onto the floor. He dug around under the sink, retrieving his and May's step stools. 

“Blueberry eggs and ketchup.” Steve cracked a few eggs into a bowl before handing it over to Pete along with a whisk. As soon as he started beating the eggs, droplets began flying around the room. “Slow it down a little, pal.”

May scrambles onto her stool, fingers drumming on the counter. She bounced on the balls of her feet, singing about the waffles while Steven put the mix together for her. 

“Here.” He sat the bowl down in front of her and handed her a bag of chocolate chips. “Don't put too-” May dumped the entire bag into the batter. “Much.” Spoke too slow. “That's alright. Your dad loves chocolate.” May beamed, mixing the chocolate chips into the waffle batter. 

Steve clapped, “Alright guys, let's get this food cooked and on the tray for you dad.” He walked over to the stove, pouring the over beaten eggs into a warmed pan. Steve gripped the cup of blueberries. “Blueberry eggs comin' up.” He nudged Pete, receiving a proud smile from the boy. Tiny balled fist mimicked Steve scrambling the eggs and blueberries. 

“It smells good. Right daddy?” Pete chirped, his eyes trained on the eggs as they began to fluff. 

“Smells great, pal.” Steve glanced down at the pan, eggs and blueberries glued together, tinting the eggs an off shade of green. They looked like they belonged in a Dr. Suess book. “Watch out.” Steve turned the stove off, quickly carrying the hot pan over to a plate and dumping the eggs onto it. 

“Daddy! Waffles.” May wriggled, pointing at the drying batter hanging onto the sides of the waffle iron. 

Steve hurried over, saving the waffles before they could burn. “Whipped cream smiley face, May?”

“Uh huh. Can I do it?” 

“Absolutely. Here.” Steve handed her the can of whipped cream, watching her shake it vigorously before releasing a mound onto the plated waffles. 

“Smiley face.” 

“That's not a smiley face.” Pete teased, poking a finger into the tower of whipped cream. He caught a side glance from Steve and ducked his head. “It's an awesome face, May. Good job.”

She shook her shoulders, batting her eyelashes. “I know.”

Steve looked over the tray, “Looks good?”

“Almost!” May ran into the living room, bringing back two cards that she and her brother put together for their dad. “Finishing touches.” She placed the cards onto the tray, smoothing a hand over them one last time. 

“Now it's perfect.” Steve beamed, “Let's go wake dad up, guys.” The pair zoomed off ahead of, bouncing and practicing “happy birthday” in unison as they made their way to their parents' bedroom. 

May gently rasped on the door, cooing out “Daaaad.” She turned the knob, trying not to fully wake up until all three were in the room. “C'mon.” She tugged at Steve's arm, pulling him towards the bed where Tony was snoring at full volume. Pete and May tried to stifle their laughter, one of the pretending to snore like Tony. 

“Hey.” Steve whispered, kissing Tony's forehead. “Happy birthday.” 

Tony rolled in the bed, pulling a pillow over his head. 

May and Pete looked at each other, mischief in their eyes. They crawled onto the bed and began jumping, shaking Tony with each bounce. “Happy birthday, happy birthday!”

Tony palmed his eyes, rubbing the sleep away. “Hey kids.” He smiled as the two collapsed next to him, still chanting “happy birthday” to him. 

“We made breakfast. It's special and just for you, Dad.” May nodded, poking Tony's nose. 

Steve beamed, setting the tray over Tony's lap as he sat up. “They worked so hard.”

“I bet. Check out these handmade cards. It doesn't get more authentic than this, y'know.” He picked the bright blue one up first. Fingers smoothed over the white crayon clouds. The p's in happy were written backwards above a stick family. “May.” He cooed, peppering kisses all over he face. “It's great. I'll keep it forever.” 

“You're gonna be able to open a museum full of birthdays by the time you're 90.”

“Ninety, huh?” Tony placed her card on the nightstand, taking Pete's from the tray. Him and Tony were colored as Captain American and Iron Man, each holding one of their kids. “Happy Birthday to the second strongest man in the world.” He shifted in the bed, tutting at his son. “Tell me...Who's the first strongest man in the world?”

“Thor.” 

Tony blinked as Steve snorted, receiving a sideways glance from him. “At least I'm in the top two.” He sneered, expecting a reaction from Steve. Nothing. “Thank you, Peter. I love it.” 

Steve's face remained unchanged, a smirk on his face. He leaned into Tony's ear, “Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy every bite of your breakfast.” He kissed his cheek before pulling away, “Second strongest man in the world.” 

May and Pete huddled around the tray, anxious to watch their dad eat their special breakfast. 

Tony pulled the tray closer, looking over each plate before taking a sip of coffee. “Eggs and?” He took another sip of coffee.

“Blueberries and ketchup on the side. It's for dipping.” Pete beamed, “I made it.”

Tony simply nodded, “I Bet.” He picked up a fork, “Looks great, champ.” His eyes looked up from the plate, raising his eyes to look at the kids and then to Steve. His eyes pleaded for help but were only met with an even wider grin from his husband. He gulped, shoveling a forkful of the food into his mouth. His eyes fluttered, Pete was smiling even wider than Steve. Tony swallowed hard, pressing the back of a hand to his mouth. “Oh boy. This-” He pointed the fork down at the eggs. “This is probably the best eggs and blueberries that I have ever eaten.” 

May poked a finger into the whipped cream on the waffles. “Eat mine now! It's better, I promise.” 

“Butt face.” Pete pushed his shoulder into her. 

“Fart breath, your food looked like puke!” May whined as Tony eagerly dug into the waffle. 

Tony tried to show neutrality between his kids dishes. May's was normal and tasted light years better than the strange science experiment that Pete put together. He hummed, rubbing stomach. “Great waffles, May. Super good and very chocolatey.” 

“It's a tie.” Pete whispered to his sister. “You're still a butt face though.”

“Kids, Steve.” Tony ate several more bites from each plate, saying “yum!” between each bite. “This was the best birthday breakfast that I've ever had. He washed down the food with the remainder of the coffee. 

Steve crawled onto the bed, curling up with Tony and their kids. He kissed Tony, tasting the coffee on his breath. “I made you some bacon and toast. You can get it once the kids are outside.” 

Tony grinned, “Bless you.” His fingers carded through Steve's hair, placing kisses on his forehead, nose and chin. May and Pete cuddled up between their parents'. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
